


The Consort's Kinktober

by Azamir



Series: The Consort's Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Deep Throating, Discussions of infidelity, Dom/sub, Fictional Religion & Theology, Genital Piercing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Piercings, Predicament Bondage, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, forced piercing, religious sex rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Solfinnur and Kerem are married, live in a palace and since their marriage ensured peace, it's a peaceful time. They have lots of time to enjoy their marriage. And the local religion expects sexual rituals, so, "rehearsing" for the high holidays is a useful pastime.These are snippets set in my "Consort-Omegaverse", set to prompts from a Kinktober list. These are deliberately short, because I will try to write all 31 prompts. The snippets will feature Solfinnur and Kerem, my OCs.If you want to read sexual snippets, you probably won't need to read the rest of the series. These snippets also might not be 100% timeline-compliant with the main story, because... I can't be bothered with planning a story that precisely right now.The Prompt list I use is this one: https://twitter.com/Eddiedward/status/1311277411330338817
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Consort's Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Posture

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, we die like fools. (Also, none of this will be prewritten. So I post as I write.)

Solfinnur was on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for Kerem. His husband had given him the task to wait for him tonight, ready when he came from the court’s evening dinner with the nobles. He had eaten a light meal in his own rooms, then he had bid his servants good night and gone over to Kerem’s rooms, preparing a few details, like a jar of oil on the chest next to the bed, and the blankets taken off the bed. The candles in the corner were lighted. Then, he had knelt down on the carpet in the middle of the room, to wait.

He had guessed about right, for only a little time later, he heard the rustling of the curtains. Then, soft footsteps, soon entirely swallowed by the soft carpet came to him. Solfinnur had assumed the position his husband had taught him for waiting – the hands clasped behind him, knees apart, sitting on his heels. Head down, but shoulders back. His member as visible as was possible. He could not hold the pose too long, for his shoulders tended to slump, but he knew that that was part of the struggle. He had to stay attentive, to keep the position for his husband. His master, when they were like this in the bedroom.

A hand came to settle on Solfinnur’s hair, gripping the braided strands in a strong fist. “We will need to work on your posture again, my Solfinnur. That back could be a lot more upright, and those shoulders can go further back. But first things first.”

And he stepped even closer to Solfinnur, who knew then that his husband had already disrobed, just as the hard member pushed into his mouth.


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur, Kerem, a lot of rope. 
> 
> Second prompt from the Kinktober list: Restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! spoiler alert for yet-unpublished parts of "A Consort's Marriage" !
> 
> This snippet is set a little further into their journey together, so their interaction in this scene is basically a spoiler.

The softness of the bedding underneath him was a sharp contrast to the rough texture of the ropes that bound his wrists together behind his back.

“Try getting out.”, Kerem said to him, after fastening a knot, and Solfinnur tugged against the restraints. He had a little way of movement, but his hands could not get free. A satisfied chuckle came from his husband, then a hand went around to his front and he was pressed to Kerem’s equally naked chest.  
“I’ve got you there. Hold still, and I will wrap you up, it will be like a strong, unyielding embrace.”

Solfinnur felt the rush of arousal at Kerem’s words. It was only the second time Kerem wrapped him in ropes, but the first time had been a heady experience. Today, he would be bound more completely. He lay his head into the crook of Kerem’s neck, answering “Yes, my Master”, before assuming a position with a straight back, kneeling on the bed.

The rope moved in Kerem’s hands, wrapping around Solfinnur’s chest and back, around his upper arms, binding them to his upper body, until he could only wriggle his fingers and turn his lower arms, but not move them anywhere. Kerem tied another knot at his back, then he gave a kiss to Solfinnur’s shoulder.  
“Now, I could pick you up by the ropes and put you where I like, my Sol.” To emphasize, he took hold of the woven ropes at his back, and as he said, Solfinnur could not resist the movements at all. He was pushed to the bedding on his front, unable to resist, easily held down. Kerem’s other hand caressed his butt, sneaking a hand to his folds, which were moist, though not gushing wet. Yet.

“Spread your legs. Yes, like that.” Solfinnur complied with the order, and Kerem took up another rope, moving Solfinnur’s right leg so that the thigh and lower leg were pressed together, then he wove the rope around the leg, until the leg was bound in half, unable to be extended anymore. Solfinnur’s arousal got stronger, he felt his member getting hard and pushing against the bedding.  
The same treatment was dealt to his left leg, and when Kerem was done, he was entirely helpless. He could wriggle, but without being able to extend his legs or move his arms, he didn’t even know if he could push himself up on his knees if he wanted to. He lay there, legs spread obscenely, bound into the coarse rope, feeling just as Kerem had promised – in an unyielding, neverending embrace.

Kerem leaned over him, his hair tickling at Solfinnur’s neck, speaking directly into his ear.  
“Bound like this, you are all mine to play with as I want. No escape. You like it, don’t you?”  
And as if to prove his point, Solfinnur’s member was rock-hard at the words, and his folds were leaking. Kerem’s hand played with his folds, pushing a finger inside him. The finger withdrew, came back, finger-fucking him in a gently rhythm. Then, it vanished.  
“I want to see how long you can last in the rope, my Sol. Tell me if anything starts hurting. Then, tell me if it becomes unbearable. I will distract you a little bit, so the time won‘t feel as long.“

Solfinnur breathed a hushed “yes”, just as two fingers pushed inside him. Kerem’s other hand pushed beneath his body, finding his member. Soon, Solfinnur was moaning, unable to do anything but endure the touch that his husband, his Master was directing wherever he wanted. The ropes kept him restrained, in place, beneath his husband. His king.

It was bliss.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur works to overcome his fear of engaging sexually in public.

The thought still caused a feeling between embarrassment and anger inside him, but the feelin warred with the yearning to fulfill Kerem's wishes and commands, such fulfillment as brought a feeling of contentment to Solfinnur. It was the struggle between the fear of the one feeling and the yearning for the other. 

He could say no, quit right here and move their nightly businesses back to the bedroom and the nights, never to emerge again. Kerem would agree without an argument.

But.

Solfinnur knew Kerem liked participating in the temple rituals, and thought Solfinnur might benefit greatly from participating in them. This was not even as public as anything that went on in the temple, much less the great rituals the priestesses reserved for the king and his consort.

Still, the war in Solfinur's head was raging. He was naked underneath a long robe, waiting for Kerem's signal to disrobe and offer himself to his husband, on the stairs of the palace, where servants and nobles would pass by on their way to dinner. 

Solfinnur had chatted with some of the early arrivals, but his preoccupation had been noticed and the conversation had moved as to include him less. He had an eye on the councilroom where Kerem was with the generals and ministers, discussing something or another. When Kerem had told him this would be a test to see if he could overcome his fear of the public, he had also given precise instructions: "Wait in the entrance hall. When I step out of the councilroom, excuse yourself from whatever company you may have and move to the stairs. There, you will disrobe and await me." 

One of the generals left the councilroom, then another. The meeting seemed to disperse. It was now or never. 

Solfinnur took a deep breath as Kerem appeared inside the doorway. "Excuse me, honoured ladies and sirs, my husband expects me."  
They nodded and let him go, and Solfinnur was just a few steps ahead of Kerem on the way to the stairs. Kerem slowed his steps, falling behind him, letting him make the choice. 

Arriving at the steps, Solfinnur opened the three knots that held the robe closed, and shrugged it off his shoulders. Then, he knelt down on the steps. 

He knew that he was still in view of some of the nobles, but before he could think about it too much, Kerem arrived behind him, kneeling behind him and hugging him. "I knew you could do it, my Sol."

Not daring to speak right now, Solfinnur bobbed his head in a nod, feeling how Kerem already opened his trousers behind him. He had oiled and stretched himself before coming down, and when Kerem's trousers were open and his hardening member was between Solfinnur's legs, Kerem's fingers probed at his hole, sliding in easily.   
"Just as I instructed, my Sol. You did well."

The light feeling of being praised mixed with the sudden arousal of Kerem's other hand taking his member in hand. Then, without much further ado, Kerem's member pushed inside him, and Solfinnur suppressed a groan. His husband was thick, and the stretch was a lot to take, even with the preparation. 

Kerem had no qualms about making a sound, he gave a low moan as he buried himself in Solfinnur. This was not going to be their languid, slow union of the night, Kerem was aiming for a quick release. Solfinnur felt the strong thrusts, the hard floor under his knees, his husband chasing the peak. Still, he rubbed at Solfinnur's member as well, and the sensations gave Solfinnur pleasure. Suddenly, Solfinnur heard a voice, and when he looked up, two servants stood on the stairs, looking at them - at him. Just then, Kerem picked up the pace, slamming into Solfinnur even faster, and Solfinnur let out a whimper. 

The servants bowed, mumbling their greetings to the King and First Consort, and Kerem only took enough notice of them to wave them to go about their business. 

Solfinnur didn't know how to react, Kerem's hand on his member was moving in all the right places, and the strong thrusts inside him had him so very aroused, but it was still also terrifying to know that everyone could come and watch them. 

"My Sol, let them watch. You are beautiful, and you are mine, the King's First Consort. Let them see how well you take me, how happy you make me."  
Solfinnur was helpless against his arousal, and he closed his eyes, focusing only on the sensations Kerem evoked in him. His husband was close, from the way his thrusts changed pace now, and soon, with a hoarse shout, Kerem reached his peak and left his seed deep inside Solfinnur. 

He stayed inside Solfinnur, rubbing his member until Solfinnur reached his peak as well, only a little time later. Solfinnur's watery seed spilled onto the stairs. 

Kerem slipped out of him then and stood up to fasten his trousers again.   
"You did so well, my Sol. Now, To overcome your hesitation, you will put on that robe again and follow he to dinner right away. You will feel my seed inside you all evening and know that at least some of the nobles will have seen and heard us. And everything will be fine."

Solfinnur coudln't find it in himself to resist. He was a bit dazed, still, but he put on the robe and followed Kerem to dinner.

There he sat, and he clamped his buttcheeks together so as not to leak any of the seed inside him, while everyone around him acted the same as usual.


	4. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolded, Solfinnur is led by his husband.

Instinctively, Solfinnur opened his eyes, thought it was useless, for he was blindfolded. Still, being pulled by the hand to step forward, he wanted to look for obstacles or unsafe ground. 

But that was not his problem, he was in Kerem's hands, blind to follow his husband wherever he might want to take him. He had to submit, stop his own control over the situation. Kerem had called it another learning exercise. 

So Solfinnur tried silencing his thoughts, concentrating on Kerem's movements, on the way he was led, trusting in Kerem to lead him safely. His husband had never led him astray yet, why should he start now, as Solfinnur was blind in his hands?

They moved through the door of Kerem's bedroom, Solfinnur felt and heard the rustling of the curtain, moving through the entrance hall of Kerem's rooms, to the hallway of the royal upper floor of the palace. There, Kerem had him stop. "Now, you will turn fast, until you feel the vertigo coming up. I want you to stop thinking about where we go, so you need to forget where we are, understood?" It was Kerem's commanding voice which he used to demand Solfinnur's submission. 

Solfinnur obeyed, turning and turning till he felt the vertigo, then he slowed down. He remembered this from childhood games, losing orientation and then having to rely on others to guide him to the hidden treasure while his eyes were blindfolded. Well. The hidden treasure now certainly was a lot more adult than the wooden toys of his childhood had been. 

"Well done, my Sol. Now, I will guide you." He was led through a door, then through another, until he was on a carpet and told to kneel. 

"Take the presenting position. I will let our guests in, make sure they see your best side."

A shiver ran down Solfinnur's back, at the thought of others seeing him like this, naked, kneeling on the floor, legs spread wide so his member was in plain sight, arms clasped together behind his back, shoulders drawn back, breast pushed out. And blinded, unable to see who was there, who was looking, what they were looking at. 

He heard soft footsteps and soft words being spoken, but he knew he must not move. Soon, the footsteps ceased again, everyone - he could not even guess if it was two or ten people in the room now - seemed to have settled down. 

A hand was caressing his shoulder, Kerem's familiar touch. 

"My dear consort Solfinnur is tasked to bring me a gift of submission today. He surrendered his eyesight for the day, and I bring you as my witnesses and participants to his submission. Let us offer a prayer to the Gods."

A short prayer was spoken, and Solfinnur heard familiar voices. He thought he recognized Jarai, but the people aside from Kerem in the room spoke at low volume, he was not sure. 

Then, he felt Kerem's hand at his neck, pushing him forwards. He bowed down over his knees, folding in half as best as he could. "Put your arms forwards, my consort. Up on your knees, shoulders down, present your bottom to me."

Solfinnur complied, putting his head and arms to the floor, pushing his butt up from the floor, legs spread. He knew it was an obscene pose, but that was the point. 

He felt something push at his folds then, too thick to be Kerem's fingers. It was oiled, and with a slow shove, the carved phallus was settled inside him. A little shudder went through Solfinnur, and Kerem's hand caressed his back for a moment. 

"Now, everyone may step closer. My consort's hole, folds and member are for me alone, but you may touch the rest of his body at will. He will not move from his position, submitting to the touch of your hands, giving his submission to me and to the Gods today."

And within minutes, Solfinnur was lost in a sea of different sensations, many hands upon him, caressing, sometimes pinching, sometimes tickling. He never knew what would be where, blind as he was, his only remaining connection the sensations of their hands upon him. 

Then, Kerem's familiar hand came to rest on his member.


	5. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem teaches Solfinnur how to kneel properly.

Solfinnur knelt on the floor, looking at Kerem's amused face, not knowing what exactly he had done wrong while kneeling that his husband turned this kind of face on him. 

"That was a nice try, my Sol. But you agreed to learn the art of submission. This, was not art. This was like a loaf of dough falling to the floor in the kitchens. Let's try this again. You are a warrior, you know how to move your body. Use that knowledge."

Solfinnur got up, then he knelt back down on the carpet, trying to do it more… gracefully. Kerem watched him attentively. 

"Better. Keep striving for that. Now, there are some traditional kneeling stances. Knees apart."

Solfinnur opened his knees, blushing a bit at the way this put… more attention on his member. He was naked, Kerem standing over him in just loose trousers. His husband took in all of him, paying attention to so many details. Focused. 

"Further apart. Don't be shy. This is your submission to me, and I want to enjoy you. Everything you show me makes your gift greater."

Solfinnur pushed his knees further apart, until it started to strain his legs. He knew further was useless, as he wouldn't be able to hold the position. 

Kerem nodded, then said: "Now, shoulders back. Body upright. Yes, like that."

Solfinnur pushed his shoulders back, looking to Kerem. It did feel ore meaningful to kneel like this. 

"And now you clasp your hands behind your back. Grab your opposing forearms in your hands."

Solfinnur complied again, and received Kerem's satisfied nod.

"That's it, the basic kneeling position. You should be able to hold this for some time, and I know it takes conscious effort to not slump or close the legs. The more consciously you do this, the more meaningful your submission is. Just laying there and probably even resenting what is happening to you is not submission. Giving your submission through conscious effort is real submission. Consciously obeying your masters wishes and commands is the key to gifting submission, to your master as well as the Gods."

Solfinnur nodded. He already felt the gentle strain of having to concentrate on not slumping his shoulders. 

"Well, and there is one other advantage from this position. You are at basically the right height", Kerem said. He moved to stand in front of Solfinnur and opened his trousers.


	6. Timid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur and Kerem get a tour of the temple.

The Temple was less grand than Solfinnur had expected it to be. Living in the three-story palace seemed to have inflated his expectations of grandeur.

It was a big building, but only one floor. Steps led up to the actual entrance, which was actually three doors that led into the same entrance hall. There, the visitors were greeted by Priestesses of all ages, offered refreshments and asked what had brought them to the temple. At the far side of the entrance hall was a big mosaic on the wall, depicting the cultivator and the nurturer, dancing around each other while their clothes seemed to slip from their bodies. 

When Kerem and Solfinnur entered together, A Priestess was at their side immediately, offering them water with lemon and small cakes. Then, the question came that he had dreaded. "What brings you here, King Kerem, First Consort Solfinnur?"

Kerem nudged him, as this visit had been Solfinnur's idea in the first place. Kerem wanted him to ask after what he wanted himself. 

But to stand here, in the middle of the busy temple hall, and speak… it seemed more daunting than he had imagined. He had already dreaded it before, but now, he could not form the words in Fa'si, and even his native Geeman seemed to elude him. 

"My dear consort would like to survey a few rooms. He seems to have grown a little timid in the presence of the Gods, though."  
"No need to be shy, First Consort. Shame and embarrassment are unnecessary hindrances to the service of the Gods, and one should strive to overcome them. Which specific rooms would you like to see?", the priestess now addressed Solfinnur directly. 

"Ehm… the… public… roomsforconsummation." Solfinnur stuttered, then mumbled. Still, the Priestess nodded in understanding and motioned them to come with her. They left the entrance hall through a doorway at the side of the hall, and went down a corridor that led behind the entrance hall. There, several doors opened into other rooms. The walls had lattice windows into the rooms. In the first room they passed, a woman was sitting on top of a man, bouncing up and down, moaning, while he kneaded her breasts. Solfinnur averted his gaze, but the sounds still made clear what was going on. Solfinnur's cheeks were red, he knew it. 

At the next door, the priestess stopped, the sounds of the couple still loud.   
"These are the public rooms. We provide the worshippers with oil and linens, water to wash themselves and upon request, other tools."

Solfinnur forced himself to look, and when Kerem tugged at his hand, he followed his husband inside. There was a padded mat, and a low stool upon which oil and some folded pieces of fabric were lain out. And, there was a ceramic bowl that nobody had explained yet.

At Solfinnur's look, the priestess explained. "This is the sacrificial bowl. The act itself is considered an offering to the gods, but giving semen or other fluids is a way to give an offering for specific pleas to the Gods."

Solfinnur didn't really want to know that. He got more red, if that was even possible. 

Kerem moved to him and hugged him from behind and spoke to his ear. "You are adorable with your red ears, my Sol. I could ravish you right here."  
Solfinnur could only squeeze a soft "Please, don't" past his lips.

Kerem gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth, then let him go and turned to the priestess.

"Could you show us to the preparation rooms for the great rituals? I know them, but the First Consort should get to seem them once, since he is considering participation in the future."

The priestess nodded and led them down the corridor again. Solfinnur followed, still fighting to get the heat from his cheeks and ears.


	7. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur had his heat alone, while Kerem was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware, this is actually mostly fluffy!

Solfinnur keened as he reached another peak, he had lost count at some point of the night. And finally, finally, his fever seemed to break, the throes of heat would finally leave him alone. 

After hours upon hours of chasing after more sensation, more stimulation, more to fill his folds and rub at all his sensitive spots at once, his thoughts cleared, and with the clear thought, a bone-deep exhaustion swept over him.

It had been rotten luck, just two days previous, Kerem had been called away because a flood had destroyed a major road and city to the east, and Kerem was sought after to lead the soldiers and craftsmen and ministers who would bring aid and repair the streets and deliver food from the palace stores. And just as he had been gone a day, Solfinnur's heat had struck him, and again, he needed to work through it alone, without his Alpha to soothe and fill him. 

Everyone said that having an Alpha with them soothed the worst of the urges for the Omega, and Solfinnur had been so desperate for some relief all through the night. His only hope was that next time, Kerem would finally be there for him, to share his heat. He would gladly know if the stories were true, and his heat to become a joyous union instead of this hollow chase for sensation. 

Through his exhaustion, he still was keyed up, unrest sizzling through his body, and he knew he would not be able to sleep for a while. Also, he began to take note of the wet spots on his linens, from his slick and semen, everything was damp from his sweat, and he was thirsty. 

Turning, he found a bottle of water next to the bed, so he drank from it. Then, slowly, the bone-deep weariness making him slow, he rolled off the bed and got up. He called for Shara, who arrived some moments later, yawning herself. "Oh, your heat has broken, First Consort! I will change the sheets, just a moment." Solfinnur nodded, and left her to her business, wrapping himself in a light shift so as not to stand there naked. 

Finally, blessedly, the sheets were changed to clean dry ones, and Solfinnur crawled back into the bed. It was his own, bereft of memories shared with Kerem, and he was hit by a wave of loneliness. Where was his husband now? Would it take long for him to come back? He dwelled on the thoughts for a while, and imagined how he might greet his husband upon his return. Steadily, his thoughts calmed, his body relaxing and sleep becoming and option.

Slowly, he let himself sink deeper into the sheets, still thinking of his husband and King. Exhaustion pulled him down into sleep, to dreams that were full of his husband, a steady warmth at his side.


	8. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest invention: heeled shoes. That can't be comfortable right?   
> Well, it doesn't have to be for Kerem's and Solfinnur's bedroom games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> predicament bondage! hurray!

"Isn't that immensely unhealthy?"

Solfinnur could not fathom how this weird bit of fashion could have the court in such a frenzy. It looked uncomfortable, useless outside the hard-packed dirt or stone floors of the city and he truly saw none of the fashion appeal that could in any way make up for the other deficiencies. 

Kerem laughed next to him. "I don't think anyone wears these heeled shoes long enough to hurt themselves. It could happen, probably."  
Solfinnur shook his head. Folly. Well, he would certainly not beleaguer the cobbler who had invented these shoes. He would leave that to the frenzied ladies of the court. He liked his flat sandals just fine. 

Kerem took his hand and pulled him along into the dining hall. "Come, my Sol, I am hungry. You can gape at the ladies some other time."

Solfinnur followed, and soon the heeled shoes were forgotten. 

—

Kerem had bid his servants to refuse all request today, and Solfinnur knew that meant they would have uninterrupted private time. His husband had Plans. 

It came as no surprise that he was ordered to strip and kneel, and then a blindfold was placed over his eyes and tied securely at the back of his head. 

"Hold out your arms." His hands were bound in rope at his front, then he was led to the bed, told to lie on his front, his feet dangling over the end of the bed. To Solfinnur's surprise, he next felt how shoes were slipped onto his feet. But…

"Are you putting those dreadful heeled shoes on me, my husabnd?", Solfinnur couldn't stop himself from inquiring.

"Spotted correctly, my Sol. Your speculation on their unhealthyness gave me ideas. So, you will wear them for me and endure them and the pain they might bring for me, and give me your submission in this, won't you, my dear consort?"

Solfinnur didn't know what to say to that. He had promised Kerem to offer his submissions in the ways his husband demanded, unless there was an urgent reason to stop. So… well… If Kerem demanded Solfinnur to wear these heels, he was bound by his promises to do so.   
"Yes, my Master. I will submit to you in this." It sounded less enthusiastic than an other times, but still, Kerem chuckled. 

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad and you'll just get bored. I want to try this, my Sol."

He fastened the second shoe, then helped Solfinnur stand up. It was weird, his weight resting on the balls of his feet like that, his soles stretched in an arch, his heels still being inside the shoe but not able to properly take any weight. The shoes were snug, but didn't hurt or pinch. 

Kerem led him off the carpet, onto the stone floor, and then, his arms were drawn up and over his head, bound to a rope that had some leeway but made it impossible to sit or even kneel. He was forced to stand.

Kerem went away, Solfinnur could only guess that he sat down somewhere. And Solfinnur stood there. For the first minutes, it was harmless. The shoes were less uncomfortable than he had imagined. But then, the arch of his foot became uncomfortable, and he began shifting his weight around, but the added strain to one foot made that one tire faster. An uncomfortable dance began. 

Solfinnur was lost to the sensations of slow creeping pain, and he needed to remind himself that this was his submission every time a whine wanted to escape his lips. Kerem started to comment his dance at some point, pointing out how sexy it looked to him - the heeled shoes somehow made him push out his backside more, according to Kerem, and the naked dancing was arousing his husband. 

Solfinnur did not know how long it had been, but he knew that by now, he was sweating from the constant movement and pain in his legs. He felt movement by his side, then Kerem put his arms around Solfinnur and spoke in his ear. 

"You are so arousing, my Sol. Let's change things up a bit, so I can enjoy you even more."

The rope that held his hands up was unfastened, but Kerem told him to stay, so Solfinnur did. He was falling into that special state of mind where Kerem's commands were all he lived by, all he heard. Where the pain became insignificant next to pleasing his Master. 

His hands were untied, then-retied behind his back, and then the rope was bak and his arms were pulled up. Though not as high as before. To follow the movement, he had to bend over. Again, the rope stopped him from kneeling or even bending his knees much, if he didn't want to dislocate his shoulders. Kerem's hands began stroking over his backside. 

"You are beautiful in your submission, Solfinnur. I could not have found a better consort."

Then, another rope was bound around Solfinnurs midsection and legs, the kind of knotwork that Kerem used to hoist him up in the air as well. The familiar feeling of the rope on his skin finally made Solfinnur aroused as well, the pain becoming secondary to his husband's hands and the rough rope on him. 

When the rope was done, Kerem's fingers started playing with Solfinnur's folds, and he moaned unashamedly. Fingers caressed him on the outside, then on the inside, and Solfinnur's member soon pointed hard and aching from his body. Still, the pain in his feet and legs grew, but it only served to reinforce his submission to Kerem now. 

Finally, Kerem took out his member and pushed inside Solfinnur's folds, and earned a groan for his powerful thrust. Kerem didn't go slow, he pushed himself into Solfinnur with strong thrusts, and as Solfinnur's legs started to crumble and he was afraid he would hurt his shoulders badly next, the rope on his hips held him up. The strain on his arms was bad, but he did not fall. Kerem also pulled him back onto his member, and Solfinnur worked to push himself back onto his hurting feet. 

It was not long, and Kerem's panting became louder, and with a groan, his husband spilled inside of him. Solfinnur's hardness still pointed to the floor, but now, Kerem brought hi to his peak with a few well.aimed touches, and Solfinnur moaned his own release. 

They hung in the ropes, Solfinnur becoming more and more aware of all the ache sin his legs and feet and arms, as the arousal ceased. Kerem soon freed him of the ropes and let him lay down on the bed. Then, he also freed Solfinnur of the shoes, and Solfinnur let out a groan of relief when they were finally off. 

"So, This worked out even more perfectly than I had imagined.", Kerem said, as they lay beside each other under the covers.   
"It's insidious, Kerem. The pain just grows and grows, but slowly."  
"I think I will want you to dance for me like that again, my Sol."

Solfinnur just groaned. But he had accepted a while ago that he actually liked these cruel games they played now and again. And he was too honest to himself to pretend it was just because Kerem held him so tenderly after they were done. Still, he relaxed into his husban's' embrace, and soon slept.


	9. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur and Kerem are suprised by heavy rain when out at the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this is mostly fluffy. Though there is some public nudity, groping and a blink-or-you'll-miss-it humiliation part to it.

Solfinnur hadn't really thought too much about how it was supposed to be winter, but temperatures in his new home were like mild summer days. He realized just how little he understood the weather patterns here when he was soaked to the bone next to Kerem on one of their outings to the market. The rain had basically come out of nowhere, then it had drenched everyone and everything in minutes. 

Solfinnur's long hair was plastered to his head and back, his clothes slogged water with every step, and the sandals were a saving grace insofar as they at least held no water, if he had worn closed shoes, he would have walked in a small lake inside his shoes. Kerem was in the same sorry state, his usually well-kempt hair a flat wet mess on his head, his clothes equally wet. As they finally reached the palace and got out of the rain, Solfinnur started wringing out his hair, only to realize that everything was so wet, he didn't know if this had any reasonable effect. He would have to get out of his clothes, too, and from how wet his tunic was, he'd probably soak his hair just by getting out of it. 

Kerem noticed his predicament and laughed. "How do they say in Geeman? 'Wet poodle?' I think we both should just shed our clothes here. No use dragging all the water up the stairs."  
Solfinnur blushed at the proposal. He really was trying to get used to the… loose ways of his new home, but then Kerem would casually suggest going naked through the palace and he'd feel the embarrassment creep up on him.

But Kerem was already taking off his tunic, followed by his trousers, and Solfinnur decided to just follow suit. He really didn't want the soggy, heavy clothes on him any longer. 

They piled their wet clothes on the floor, and Solfinnur stalled a bit before shedding his smallclothes, but since they were also soaked, it was useless to keep them. Then, he stood next to an equally naked, wet Kerem, and moved to go to their floor, when Kerem took his hand and drew him into his arms. 

"You are glistening with the water, my Sol, it's delicious", he spoke to Solfinnur's ear, in an aroused tone he mostly kept to the bedroom or for heavy flirting before they reached the bedroom. Solfinnur blushed.   
"Kerem, we are naked in the entrance hall, could we just go upstairs?"  
Solfinnur knew he was somewhere between pleading and whining, but he was uncomfortable like this. 

Kerem laughed again, then groped Solfinnur's ass.   
"Yes, my Sol, let's go upstairs. And since we're naked already and the rain has cooled us, how about we warm up together, hm?"

Solfinnur just decided to drag Kerem behind him by the hand, to get upstairs as fast as possible. Who knew what other ideas Kerem would get otherwise.

Still, warming up after the rain was quite enjoyable that afternoon.


	10. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur is in rope, his mouth stuffed with his husband's member. But there are some further complications to his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some choking, and PLEASE - this is extremely unsafe, don't do stuff like this unless you know how to limit dangers reasonably.

Solfinnur knew he could trust the ropes to hold him, but he also knew from recent experience that hanging head down was something that could never be sustained for too long. But, part of that was his challenge, he supposed. 

His mouth was spread around Kerem's member, taking him as best as he could, having been hung at just the perfect height so his husband could stand comfortably and shove his member into Solfinnur's mouth. 

The order was clear: getting his husband off, with just his mouth, his hands were bound into the web of ropes that held him hanging from the ceiling. Sounded easy enough, even if he choked every know and then, since his control over how deep Kerem could push was basically nonexistent like this. But Kerem wasn't cruel like this, whenever he noticed Solfinnur choking, he pulled back and steadied Solfinnur's body.

What Solfinnur had not anticipated was the… cruelty masked as kindness. Because Kerem had started licking at Solfinnur's own member at some point, and it proved to be a real distraction from Solfinnur's task. 

So, Solfinnur was reduced to panting and moans as his husband engulfed him in hot wet warmth, distracted from his own sucking and licking and hollowed cheeks to bring his husband pleasure. 

Still, he knew his husband got closer, he could feel it. But then, his husband started to play really unfair, pushing two fingers inside Solfinnur's folds, rubbing at his insides, just on that spot that made the pleasure double. Solfinnur moaned, only to choke a second later, as his involuntary movements had made Kerem's member go too deep. 

The hand inside him didn't leave, but Kerem's other hand pushed him backwards until the member in his mouth was no longer closing up his throat. 

The heat around his own member vanished, and Kerem spoke: "Not need to kill yourself on my member, my Sol. Nice and steady, hm?"

Solfinnur couldn't answer, his mouth still full of Kerem's member, but he though a sassy reply in Kerem's direction. Then, he intensified his efforts, sucking and licking and sucking some more, until finally, finally, Kerem's member spasmed and the sticky fluid filled Solfinnur's mouth.

He choked on it, but Kerem had already partially withdrawn, and so Solfinnur could cough out everything that was going the wrong way down his throat. 

Then, when he was spent entirely, Kerem took his member in hand and guided it back to Solfinnur's mouth. "Keep it warm inside your mouth, my Sol, just until I'm finished with you, hm?"

Solfinnur carefully pulled his lips over his teeth again and took His husband's half-soft member back into his mouth. He knew just how hard it would be to reach his peak while paying careful attention to neither letting go of the member in his mouth, nor grazing it with his teeth. His husband always had the most devious little plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hellish week at work, so no update yesterday, I wrote both of today's updates just now. 
> 
> Btw, I see the views rising, I'd really love feedback from y'all. "that's hot" or "that's not safe, boys!!!" are fine XD.


	11. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur and Kerem visit the temple for a minor holiday. There is a... performance. (Orgy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moresome - 5 people in various constellations (no overly explicit descriptions). The 5 do not include Solfinnur or Kerem.

The priestess had explained to Solfinnur about today's minor holiday in some of her lessons, but Solfinnur had already forgotten the details. What Kerem had told him about tonight's entertainment had stuck in his mind far better. 

The great temple hall was sectioned off into several smaller "rooms" by curtains, and in the "room" just in front of the Gods' mosaic Kerem and Solfinnur were led to sit down on a cushion. Most of the other guests were sitting on carpets that were arranged in a curve that put the floor just before the mosaic in the center. There, another carpet was laid out, but it ws evident that it would serve as the "stage" for the evening's ritual.

When rhythmic music started playing, everyone stopped their conversations and full attention was set on the stage as a number of priestesses and temple servants in short loose robes entered. They danced with the music, slow undulating movements that were showing off they legs and arms, all too visible in the short clothes. 

Then, when all 5 of them stood in the center, the music came to a stop and they all shed their clothes at once. 

The music took up again, and the dance became much more sexual. The five dancers touched each other, undulating to the music, kissing first one, then another, sometimes two at once. The music had started slow, but the rhythm got a little bit faster all the time, and the dancer's movements with it. And the faster the music, the closer they moved to each other, from moving around each other to continually touching each other. 

The touches turned more intimate by the moment, first there had just been hands on arms, then there were kisses, then hand on bodies, then kisses on bodies, then hands touching between the legs and on the breasts of the dancers. At some point, their dance moved to the floor, rolling around on the carpet, kissing and touching most intimately.

Solfinnur was in equal parts mesmerized and embarrassed. Kerem had described it to him beforehand, but that hadn't really done it justice. It was just… more. 

When the first male temple servant speared one of the priestesses, Solfinnur looked down, red flaming on his cheeks. But the sounds remained, the pounding music setting the rhythm for the moans and groans of pleasure, of flesh smacking upon flesh as a stiff member pushed deep inside a woman's folds until their bodies were hard to tell apart.

When Solfinnur looked up again, the woman sat on top of the man who was inside her, and one of the other priestesses held and caressed her breasts as they kissed, while the other temple servant was caressing the buttocks of that priestess. The last priestess was kissing and stroking the temple servant on the floor. 

But soon, they switched places around, it was a constant change of partners and positions, wild as the dance before it had been. 

Solfinnur felt Kerem's hand go around his waist to draw him closer to his husband on the cushion next to him. "They are beautiful, are they not, my Sol?", his husband asked, and Solfinnur could only nod. They were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I do like modern dance, can anyone tell? XD


	12. Classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was certainly a wedding gift of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex toys, object penetration, vaginal and anal fingering, dom/sub. I think that's it for this one?

"What is THAT?!", Solfinnur couldn't stop himself from saying as Kerem lay the objectionable object on the carpet between them. 

They had gotten a chest full of late "wedding gifts" from some neighboring kingdom to Kerem's, and… they were all ostentatious. Golden jewelery, sparkling gemstones, fine fabrics. And now… this. 

"I believe, my dear Sol, it is meant to be a sex toy."

The… object… was indeed shaped vaguely like a member, but… carved and polished from stone that was inset with sparkling flecks, and sporting at the base, a huge lavender-coloured gemstone. 

"I can see that. But who ever thought that making something like that was a good idea? Much less gifting it to someone?"

Kerem laughed heartily. "Solfinnur, you already realized how very important sex is to our religion and culture. Our neighbours know it just as well. So, it is actually customary to give gifts of such nature. Well, usually they are not as… besparkled. This is remarkable craftmanship, that's for sure."

Solfinnur looked back down at the stone toy. "Remarkably embarrassing, you mean to say."

Kerem looked at Solfinnur with a mirthful smirk. "I think this big gem here" - the stroked a finger over the enormous lavender-coloured faceted stone - "will look just marvelous when you wear it for me."

Solfinnur knew he turned red. Why did his body not finally copewith being in this land, and all the sexual situations he was in constantly? Why did his embarrassment still show?

"Why don't we try that, hm? I think the rest of the presents can wait for a while. Strip and lay on the bed, Sol. Belly down, ass up."  
His voice changed to the commanding tone that Solfinnur knew to obey, and had learned to love in their bedroom games. Still, his red cheeks stayed as he stripped and took the position he was told on the bed. Kerem had taken the time to fetch the oil and knelt on the bed behind Solfinnnur as soon as he was settled. 

"It's heavy, but you'll manage. Spread a little further. I want to see you better."  
Solfinnur obeyed, and then fingers were at his folds, opening him up and spreading the oil. Kerem didn't spare any thought to rubbing on his inside spot, nor did he touch Solfinnur's member. He demanded Solfinnur's submission today. And it was turning Solfinnur on. 

Soon, very soon, the fingers were gone and he felt cold stone at his entrance. Then, it was pushed inside him, steadily and unrelenting. It was hard, harder than anything that had ever entered him, but he didn't feel the coldness much. It wasn't a particularly large toy, his husband's member as larger, as was the toy he had been given at the engagement ceremony. Soon, it was all the way inside him, he felt the flared end at his folds. The pressure stopped, and he felt Kerem's hands stroking over his backside. 

"Yes, it is very beautiful when it is inserted fully. The facets reflect nicely. I think I shall enjoy this view a little bit."

Solfinnur knew that this meant he was ordered to stay in position, and let his husband look his fill. The stoking on his backside took up again, though Kerem stayed silent for a bit. 

"I think the best way to display this jewel is hanging from the ceiling. I'll keep that in mind for another time. Now, I want to fill you up fully, so brace yourself, my Sol."

And then there were fingers on his hole, spreading oil, and Solfinnur realized he would soon be filled in both holes, since Kerem hadn't said anything about removing the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for nothing yesterday, I have some kind of stomach bug/whatever (headaches and random stomach cramps, no it's not my period <.<) and yesterday and today were pretty fucked over with that. Also, had trouble with the prompt.


	13. Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being distracted at dinner for a horny purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex toys, object insertion, anal sex for this one?

As Solfinnur sat down on the carpet for dinner, he had to hide a wince. The toy in his hole had been jostled, and it felt weird. Carefully, he sank into a position he hoped he could sustain for a longer time, as Kerem sat down next to him and they started eating from the serving tray in front of them. 

It was the first time Kerem had him wear the toy through dinner. He had worn a few toys from Kerem's collections in their nights together, but never beyond. This was… new. Strange. In so many ways. Solfinnur didn't know if he was embarrassed to be out in public, when nobody knew of it. And as long as he didn't behave weird, nobody would be the wiser. Mechanically, he ate the food, while mulling over the thought. 

When he was full, he noticed how some of his friends looked at him attentively. When Kerem's attention was on one of the ministers next to him, Harma came to sit next to him. 

"Is everything all right, First Consort? You seem distracted."  
"I'm fine, Harma, just a few things on my mind.", Solfinnur deflected her question. He should have known that Harma wasn't one to be convinced by such a superficial answer.   
"If it is none of my business, you may tell me, First Consort. Otherwise, I'd take a real answer."  
Solfinnur involuntarily turned red. So much for behaving normal. 

"Ah. I see. I assume it is a distraction of a marital manner?"  
Harma was not the most outspoken at court, but she was not one to beat around the bush, either.   
"Yes. Please, don't pry, You know I am not candid with such things, Harma."

"Say no more, First Consort. I won't pry. But if you want, I may distract you properly, as long as the King is occupied."  
So, they talked about Harma's latest correspondence, she had received a map of a remote eastern part of the land, and was trying to fit it into the maps she had received before of the same region. Solfinnur liked her descriptions of the land, and he hoped that one day Kerem and him would have the opportunity to travel further than the capital.

The evening passed by, though the toy that plugged his hole shifted with his movements and reminded him of its presence all the time. 

Kerem payed enough attention to Solfinnur over the evening, checking in on him every now and again, once discreetly asking if everything was still in its proper place, to which Solfinnur nodded with a blush on his face. 

Kerem didn't drag the evening out, when he had done his usual rounds, he picked up Solfinnur from his own circle. Solfinnur said his goodbyes and eagerly followed his husband upstairs to their rooms. Wearing the toy through dinner was not the only challenge for tonight. 

As they entered Kerem's bedroom, Solfinnur was already starting to undress, taking his position on the bed unasked, as they had already talked about what would happen tonight beforehand, when Kerem had inserted the toy before dinner. 

Kerem was on him in a second, having only opened his trousers enough to get his member out and slick it up with oil.   
"I was hard half the evening, thinking about how you prepared for me, how I could take you any time because you are already stretched. So now, spread your legs for me, Sol. Let me take what's mine."

Solfinnur felt how the toy was pulled from his hole, efficiently though not roughly. That had been the point: To stretch him so they didn't need to take the time to prepare him any longer. So, with a powerful thrust, his husband filled him, and Solfinnur groaned at the strength, though it didn't hurt, just stretched him and filled him.

Gripping his hips, Kerem drew back and drove back into him, setting a past pace. Solfinnur gave himself over to sensation, as Kerem drove into him and he felt both of their pleasure build.

Getting down to business fast did have its advantages, was one of his last coherent thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, managed this second snippet today as well. Closing in on half the month, still not out of p0rn ideas. huh.


	14. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: pure fluff, it may rot your teeth.

Solfinnur woke to soft light and soft touches. 

It was still in the early hours of the morning, and still far from the times they would be expected to go about their daily business. It was a time of the day when there were no expectations, since neither of them was in the habit of being immediately active after waking, but would rather take their time in the mornings. 

Kerem's soft touches were just that, they didn't aim to build up arousal or to move towards a certain goal. It was just the soft feeling of skin on skin, caressing in an innocent, near lazy manner. 

"Are you awake, my Sol?", came the gentle question after a while. Solfinnur turned his head a little and answered "Yes, Kerem.", his voice still thick with sleep. 

Kerem's body moved closer, and the hands moved their touches to other places that could be reached now, but still innocent and tender.

"It's so lovely to wake up with you."  
Solfinnur moved towards Kerem in return and lay his head on his chest. "It is lovely."

One hand moved to gently stroke his hair, and Solfinnur felt contentment rise within him. This was so much more than he had imagined when he had married Kerem, and he was glad for it. Glad for all of it, and for the loving, tender moments that they could spend with each other. They were treasures, bigger than all the loot or jewels he could ever have gotten on the islands.


	15. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur is supposed to be in charge today. But it's not that easy to take charge of Kerem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow these keep getting fluffier. Still, some rope bondage and discussions of anal sex in this.

"I think this knot is a little loose, my Sol."

Solfinnur huffed in indignation, the rope he had just looped around his husband falling down to the floor. 

Kerem laughed. "No mastery without practice, my Sol. Shall I show you again?"

"No! Just hold still! I wasn't done yet, of course it didn't hold!", Solfinnur snapped. He was embarrassed, since this was already the third time Kerem had shown him how to do the… allegedly… simple upper body ropework. 

He picked up the rope, straightening it and folding it to the middle anew. Kerem stood in front of him, his arms behind his back, upright and attentive. He had stopped laughing. He held still, als Solfinnur had ordered. 

Again, he looped the rope around the hands, tied the knot, then took the rope around the shoulders. This time, he thought he did it right. Front, back, then looping under the armpits, to the back again, that should be right.

"May I give you advice, my Sol?"  
"No!"

Solfinnur wanted to figure this out for himself. It's not like Kerem hadn't tied him into this very same ropework often enough. Well, he should probably have paid more attention instead of just delighting in the feeling of the rope on his body. 

But this time it seemed to hold better than befor. When he had placed the final knot, he stepped back, then walked around Kerem to check if everything was where it was supposed to go. It looked fine. 

"Okay, you may move, Kerem."  
A happy grin was on Kerem's face. He was completely flaccid, the ropework did not arouse him like it did Solfinnur at all.   
Kerem moved and tried to struggle out of the ropes, but they held fast.   
"It's all tight, my Sol. I would say you did it just fine."

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you, Kerem. Today, I'm in charge, remember?  
"Yes, my Sol. I will shut up.", He said, but with that slight mischievous smile on his lips, Solfinnur didn't think he meant to actually do that. Or maybe he sould tsay silent, but do something else to trip Solfinnur up.

Only, Solfinnur wasn't even sure what to do now. Tying Kerem up had seemed a good plan, but… what to do with him now? Usually Kerem lead him through their bedroom encounters. Hm. 

Kerem looked at him expectantly, and Solfinnur cracked far too soon.   
"Okay, you can talk. I'm just not good at taking charge in this."

Kerem laughed, but not hurtful. "Oh my Sol. How about you take me to our lovely bed and take my hole, hm? I missed you, and I think it would still absolutely qualify as you being in charge, right?"

Solfinnur helped Kerem on the bed, and even though he knew him basically doing what Kerem told him again wasn't how he had planned this, he liked it. And… boing the one to stick it in really was quite enough for taking charge, at least for him.


	16. Very Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem was gone, he's finally back. The reunion is intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rope bondage, oral sex, choking (during oral sex), fingering.

Finally, Kerem was back. He'd been gone for two weeks, a flooding had destroyed a town to the east, and the king had visited and overseen the distribution of grain and rebuilding supplies himself. 

Solfinnur had missed him by the evening of the day he went. Their lives had just so much of a rhythm and… Kerem not being there had shaken that up so much. 

Kerem had arrived in the afternoon, dirty from the road, and Solfinnur had greeted him in front of the palace. Kerem's face had lit up at seeing his consort, and they had kissed right there. Then, Kerem had whispered in his ear to go to their rooms and strip and wait for him.

Solfinnur had obeyed, and now he was kneeling on the carpet in their bedroom, waiting for Kerem to arrive. 

He waited for a long time, but the anticipation was only heightened, and snce he had already waited two weeks, some more time seemed hardly the matter. 

And finally, Kerem arrived. He was freshly washed, his hair still moist, and he only wore a loose robe that he discarded as soon as he was inside the bedroom. He came to Solfinnur and laid a possessive hand on his neck. "I have waited to have you to myself for so long, my Sol. These were lonely nights without you. If I am too rough, tell me."

And without much further ado, he took Solfinnur's head by the hair and pushed him onto his half-hard member. Solfinnur only had a moment to react, but then he had his lips around his husband's member, sucking and licking to get the flesh fully hard. Soon, the hard member pushed deeper, until Solfinnur choked as it was shoved down his throat with unyielding force. Kerem held him for a moment as he choked, then he let Solfinnur go, who coughed and needed a moment to refocus, but as his breathing came without coughs again, the member was back in his mouth, and he did his best to keep up with Kerem's rough treatment. 

Soon, Kerem's semen filled Solfinnur's mouth, and he had trouble swallowing it down, some dripping down his chin. Kerem let go of his head, and caught the droplet with a finger, pushing it into Solfinnur's mouth. "No spilling, my Sol. And now that I have had that first edge taken off, we can start with the real fun. Stay on your knees."

Solfinnur had a little time to swallow and calm down from the rough blowjob as Kerem rummaged around in the big chest that held a lot of their utensils and toys. When he came back, he held ropes that went around Solfinnur quickly, tying his right hand to his back and his left hand to his left foot. It was not a comfortable position, and when Kerem hoisted Solfinnur up to let him dangle in the ropes like that, he knew that tonight might still get far more intense. 

But the strength of Kerem's control over Solfinnur's body also had a freedom to it he had missed in those two weeks of loneliness, he wa freed of having to decide anything, all his movements and even his feelings were dictated by his husband, his Master, who took Solfinnur in hand and made him anew. 

As Solfinnur hung in the ropes and felt Kerem start to play with his member and his folds, he delighted in every sensation.

He ws happy that Kerem was finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently friday is always hell at work, I'm usually short of a panic attack by 2 pm, so I spent the evening re-watching Star Wars IV-VI, which was a good idea.


	17. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem wants Solfinnur to wear something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collars, mentions of genital bondage, general bondage. 
> 
> The prompt was lace/leather but I really couldn't think of anything with lace regarding the technology level the setting is at, so I just stuck with leather.

"I would like to try something, my Sol."

They lay in bed, it was a morning that they could be lazy,not having any urgent appointments until the afternoon. 

"And what would you like to try, Kerem?" Solfinnur stopped tracing patterns on his husband's chest leisurely and looked into his eyes. 

"I would like you to wear something that reminds you of my dominance all the time. Something that will be a conscious reminder to you during the day, so your submission is gifted to me even when I'm not there."

Solfinnur thought of the day he had worn a plug for Kerem all day, but he thought that Kerem probably meant something different. It had been a distraction to sit through his meetings that day, feeling the toy move whenever he moved. But it had had a more direct use than what Kerem seemed to have in mind, as the plug had plainly stretched him so Kerem could bend him over and spear his hole without much further preparation. (It had been a most satisfying evening.)  
"What do you have in mind?"

"I've not made up my mind yet. Some days I imagine how good you would look with your ankles bound together so you could only take small steps, every step reminding you that you are mine. Sometimes I think I would love to bind your member backwards, so you know your pleasure is bound by my will. And sometimes I would like to put a collar on you so every breath you take reminds you of my dominance."

Solfinnur nuzzled into Kerem's neck. "I would obey your commands, Kerem, but these things seem a little impractical to do every day. I do have duties of my own at court, and sometimes outside…"

"I know, my Sol. Hobbling you is hardly practical, though it would still work as long as you only need to go about the palace. Binding your member would become a problem as soon as you are riding, and when you don't have complete privacy for nature's calling. A collar might work without impeding you too much, but it's very visible."  
"Hm. But if it constricts my breathing, wouldn't that be dangerous to wear all day?"  
"Ah, no, it would not be constricting, only if you are breathing more deeply, usually. You'd just feel it, I meant."  
"But it would still be visible."  
"Yes, and though there are some who show their bonds of dominance and submission in this way, it is rare and has not been done in the royal family ever."

"I might still like to try such a collar, Kerem. The court is aware that I submit to you in the way of the Gods, it is not something that would shock them."  
"But it's not just the court, my Sol. The people would see you when we have public appearances, and foreign visitors as well. In some countries collars like these are considered a mark of a slave. It might lead to some… unfortunate assumptions."

"I see. Well, the most practical question, as I see it, is whether I would feel comfortable in your collar at all, isn't it, my Lord and Husband? So, since you are always prepared, why don't you show me the collar you have in mind." Solfinnur said it in a light tone, ignoring any apprehension he might have for now. Kerem wanting more extreme things had usually ended up being a pleasure to himself, so he was rather open to trying out these things Kerem proposed. In all honesty, he would really like to see the collar in question. 

"Well, you see right through me again, my Sol. Wait a moment."  
With that, Kerem rolled out of bed and went to rummage in one of his chests. A moment later he returned with something that looked like a short, padded belt made from very soft leather. 

Solfinnur sat up in bed and moved so Kerem could lay the collar around his neck, then the clasp was pulled and fastened. The leather was soft and smooth, the padding underneath it molding it to his body and preventing it from chafing. 

"Well, I think it would be fine to wear it for a long time, at least."  
Kerem looked at him with fond adoration. Then, he hooked a finger through a ring at the front of the collar and pulled Solfinnur down by it, so he had to bend over low.  
"And it has so many nice advantages, my Sol."

While Solfinnur was still bent over uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, Kerem wound a rope through the ring and basically had a leash on Solfinnur now. He let Solfinnur op a little bit, but then he tugged on the leash to lead him to the head of the bed, where the leash was tied into a metal ring that had been used before to bind Solfinnur's hands. 

"Is the leather still comfortable, my Sol?"  
"Yes, Master.", Solfinnur answered, and though he felt the leather collar tightly, it really did not cut off his air. 

"Well, then let us see what else I want to do to my consort today…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad weekend, no motivation whatsoever, and on monday I got my period on top of it being the first time in months that the pen&paper group I'm game master for finally had a session again. Also, COVID cases here are rising a lot in numbers, and restrictions have become a lot more severe, which is bad because my burnout/depression is already bad enough without even more stuff becoming impossible again. And this being fuck-all Germany, waiting to get a therapist is 3-6 months, if you even get any fucking answers from therapists at all! (am on a waiting list which might get me a therapy at earliest in january. no I'm not kidding, this is usual in Germany since we have far too few therapists, but public healthcare says "we have all the therapists we calculated to be needed, we don't see a problem" <.<)


	18. Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paddling lesson at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanking, paddling, public nudity, public spanking and paddling.

"So, in order to have your partner in the right frame of mind, warming up is recommended. Using the hand is easiest, a soft leather whip with many tails is also fine."

The priestess was holding up such a many-tailed whip, and Solfinnur watched it all with interest. Next to her, a temple acolyte knelt over a bench with his backside to the small crowd of spectators who were being instructed in the use of hitting instruments for ritual worship. 

Kerem sat behind Solfinnur, his arms slung possessively around Solfinnur's body, and they both watched the instructions of the priestess. Kerem wanted to try out the more painful kinds of worship with Solfinnur, and though he had witnessed them in the temple before, he confessed to never having practiced them before and so they decided to take some instruction lessons with the priestesses. 

The priestess turned around to the acolyte and stood so she had a good angle to swing. After several hits with her bare hand, the backside of the acolyte turned darker. The acolyte groaned, and it sounded aroused. His member was hidden by his body and the bench, so Solfinnur wasn't entirely sure, but he certainly hadn't looked as if he dreaded what was to come when he had entered the chamber and mounted the bench at the beginning of the lesson. 

The priestess caressed bis backside once, then she turned to the audience again. "When your partner's flesh is warm and darkened from blood flowing there, they are warmed up. Don't hit hard, do not bruise them. This is only meant to get them ready to take the more intense pain."

She went to a chest on the side and took out a flat leather with a handle. "The acolyte is already familiar, so he is aroused from the spanking itself. If your partner is new to pain as a form of worship, it is advisable to start arousing them, then warming up, then continuing with stimulation to their member of folds, if preferred also their hole. Remember, this is not a punishment, this is a form of worship to the Gods. The submission to pain is given, and it is best given by also giving your expressions of fertility."

She turned to stroke over the acolyte's backside again, then hit him with her bare hand again. He groaned, more loudly this time, and with a definitive edge of arousal. 

"Now, for the paddle. It is a harsher tool, and it can bruise nastily, though it should never split the skin. Whips can easily split the skin, then finer the tool, the more likely the skin is split. Any blood is dangerous, for it may cause infection, and we want to worship the gods, not make our partner sick."

She showed the paddle from several angles.

"Try hitting with as much of the flat side as you can." She started demonstrating it on the acolyte, who breathed hard after only the second hit.   
"Change up the spot you hit. And you can change the rhythm, go faster or slower. Your partner may try to brace for a hit, become tense. But they need to give their full submission, so changing the rhythm will help." She hit the acolyte again, with a different rhythm, and he let out a hoarse shout at the fifth hit. 

"We have set up the neighbouring rooms with benches and paddles, so anyone who would like to try out under supervision may do so. I myself and other sisters of the faith will be available for help and questions."

Kerem tugged Solfinnur up and led him to the next room. So, they would try this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, two snippets today. will see if I manage a third one still. It's not even 11 pm yet....


	19. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem is far from the palace, without Solfinnur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not that kinky, mostly just mentions of masturbation. Also, different perspective, this is Kerem, not Solfinnur!

Kerem was in his tent, and he missed his consort very badly. 

He had never imagined that he would find someone like that, who was so interesting yet compatible in a foreign land. When he had gone off to sail to the islands with his army, bent on making the message stick that raiding his shores was NOT an option, he had thought that he would spend a cold wet autumn at sea and in battle, not much else. 

Then, their battles had been won easier than anticipated, and it had shown him that these island raiders weren't as strong as it had seemed - it was just that their ships were quick and nimble, so they could raid and flee fast. A simple military victory wouldn't be enough to deter them. The Priestesses had brought up a hostage marriage, the island clans seemed a tight-knit group that valued their members. They would comply if their chief's children were under control.

And then, Kerem had seen the second son of the chief, an Omega in full warrior's garb, strong and beautiful. 

The memory brought him to touch himself, his hand wandering to his member, leisurely stroking.

The chief had tried to deflect, but Kerem hadn't let himself be distracted that they introduced the Omega as a man. He was still fertile and marriageable, a worthy consort bride. Living as a man among the islanders made it all the more likely that he was not yet married, and Kerem was correct in that.

Their first meeting at the betrothal was awkward, Solfinnur clearly put out by the idea of marriage, but begrudgingly complying - and showing the signs of reluctant submission, which drew even more of Kerem's interest.

Their wedding was a mess, Kerem still thought himself a fool for assuming someone who had clearly lived as a man and was unmarried in a foreign culture would be fine with their rather open traditions and rituals.

But ever since, Solfinnur had embraced their union, their marriage, so much. 

All the memories of their time together since then were a long list of delicious memories Kerem recalled now as he stroked himself to hardness and towards a lonely peak. A few weeks, he would be gone, and he hadn't wanted to take Solfinnur to the ruined town they would visit, he wanted to show his beloved consort the best parts of Farhad. Not the muddy mess the flood had left behind. 

Solfinnur had already expressed his interest to see more of the land, and Kerem would gladly indulge him, though now hadn't seemed like a good time. Maybe after the spring holidays. 

Still thinking of his Sol, his long-haired islander consort with the ever-changing braids, on his knees and submitting to him so deliciously, he finally came with a grunt. He licked the seed from his hand, indifferent to the taste, before rummaging around in his things to get a clothe to clean up the rest. Laying in a puddle wasn't the best way to sleep.

He wished he had Solfinnur with him, but for now, the memories would have to do. Maybe he could make plan in his lonely hours on the horse, so he could have a nice surprise for Solfinnur once he returned home. That seemed like a worthwhile idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a third in one day! I think that'll have to do for now, though....


	20. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur wants to master deep throating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Deep Throating, Choking

"If it is too rough, pinch my leg, my Sol.", Was the last warning that Solfinnur got, and then he was pushed deeper onto Kerem's hard member. 

He tried to take it, to swallow as he had been told, but as Kerem's member filled his throat, he gagged, but Kerem held his head down, pushing further without mercy. He forced himself to swallow, and it worked once, but then he gagged again, and he started to panic, afraid of choking on his husband's member.

Pinch. He needed to pinch Kerem's leg. His hand found skin, and pinched, and a moment later, he was let up, and he coughed, getting air back into his lungs. 

"Do you want to stop?", Kerem asked from above him. Solfinnur, who had stopped coughing, thought about it, but shook his head. "No. I give myself fully to you, I will try to do better."  
His voice was already hoarse, but he wanted to master this at last. 

"Calm down a bit, first. We'll try again in a minute, fine?" Kerem's hands stroked his hair and back soothingly, and Solfinnur was glad for his husband's consideration. A short break might be a good idea. 

After a minute, Solfinnur had calmed down enough, he thought, and moved. Kerem guided his head again, gripping his hair and laying the other hand on his neck, and then, Solfinnur was pushed again, and this time, he managed to swallow around the member, and he felt it go deeper and deeper, until his lips and nose were in Kerem's hair, and still he swallowed, not really breathing, and he felt every little pulsing of the hard member in his throat. 

Kerem moaned above him, and Solfinnur almost got distracted, but he concentrated. Still, he felt himself being short for air, and he tapped on Kerem's leg, and he was let up again, gulping deep breaths as soon as he could. Then, he was pushed down again, and it turned into an exhilarating mix of breathlessness, concentrating on not gagging, and feeling the power of his husband in a way that took his breath away from him, literally. 

All too soon, Kerem's member twitched and, his nose still buried deep in Kerem's curly hairs, he felt the seed spurt down his throat. Kerem held him down through it all, and when he finally let him up, Solfinnur had spots in his vision. He had swallowed all of the seed, not even tasting it on his tongue. 

"You are a gift, my Sol. That was magnificent."  
Solfinnur glowed under his husband's praise. This was what he had worked for.


	21. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem brought Solfinnur a new... garment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fingering, blink and you'll miss it. 
> 
> Also, have you ever seen body cages made by lovechildboudoir? I'd imagine a more... antique... version of those. They are so beautiful and I want ten. So I basically put my OCs in them to compensate for not having them (and having fuckshit opportunities to wear them in this damn pandemic. not as if BDSM parties were happening atm...)

"I'm not sure."  
"I think it will suit you just fine, my Sol."

Solfinnur held up the… article of clothing… up, looking at it with doubt on his face.

"I really don't think this will look good on me, Kerem. Where do these strings even go?"

It was a mess of strings that held strings of pearls together, in a kind of complicated web, and Kerem had said it was… bedroom wear meant to arouse. And told Solfinnur to put it on. 

"My Sol, do I have to make it an order? Look at the upside: You won't be naked when you wear it."

Solfinnur looked at the… webby thing with crossed eyebrows. Yeah, not naked, at the price of… looking ridiculous. but Kerem obviously wanted him to wear it. He would comply, and endure it, if Kerem laughed at him because of the ridiculous outcome.

"I really do not know how to put this on. You'll need to dress me, Kerem."  
"With pleasure, my Sol. Strip."

Solfinnur handed the webby garment to Kerem and took off his clothes. Kerem then stepped up to him and helped hm into the straps and strings. It was not that different to being put into the rope that could be hidden under clothes to go outside. 

In the end, he had to admit that it did not look ridiculous. There were finely woven strings that followed the lines of his muscles, and it was… enhancing his body in a way he had not expected. 

"So, now you see my point, don't you, my Sol. You are beautiful. More beautiful, in this."  
"You are a besotted fool, my Kerem, but it does enhance. But "not being naked" could easily be contested with this. There is nothing covering my member, and don't even pretend you didn't choose this because my folds and hole are equally available."

"You got me there, my Sol. So, come here, let your husband get his hands on what he is owed. Since it is so very available…"

And Solfinnur went, and soon he had Kerem's hands on and inside him, and it was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I won't update the main story today, I didn't get to write anything for it the past week, PMS and depression and work stress fucked me over a lot. I'l just try to get up to date with the snippets as a half-compensation for it? Next prompt is a great one!


	22. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem does a littel edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fingering (anal and vaginal), edging, orgasm denial, rope bondage, suspension,

Solfinnur was caught in the artificial darkness of a blindfold, and every touch was a surprise, coming in intervals he could not anticipate, and holding him in a constant state of arousal, but never letting him even dream of the release or the peak. 

He hung in the ropes, his legs spread by a wooden bar, his hands tied to his front, his eyes blinded by a silken shawl. His member was stiff, and bound with a leather ring at the base, keeping him stiff. His folds were wet, and his hole was oiled. 

Again, Kerem's finger came, and pushed into his folds, and he moaned, wanting to chase the sensation, but not having any leverage, being completely at Kerem's mercy. His sweet spot was rubbed, and he felt the arousal mounting, but as it got to be close to getting him to the peak, the fingers vanished.

Next, his nipple was pinched, and it hurt, and the pain took away from his arousal, or maybe it didn't, his focus was getting lost, he didn't know what to feel anymore.

He hung in the ropes, and waited for Kerem, and he felt the sweat on his back, and his own fast breath, and he had a fleeting thought of how ling he had been here, at Kerem's mercy, but he realized it didn't matter, he had no choices, he was here to feel and endure his master's every whim.

His member twitched at the realization. He was free to just feel, no responsibilities, just a vessel of pleasure, or pain, or whatever Kerem wanted him to feel.

Kerem's fingers returned, and this time they went into his hole, and scissored him, and it was the arousing pressure of the strong fingers stretching him, and a moan was again torn from his lips. Kerem's other hand pumped his member, one, two, three times, and then, again, the hands vanished. 

At the loss, Solfinnur groaned. "Please, Master. Please, don't stop."

Kerem's hand grabbed Solfinnur's hair and moved his head to kiss him. Solfinnur returned the kiss, trying to impress his want into the contact, begging wordlessly to continue touching him, to finally bring him to the peak. 

Kerem withdrew, but he gave another short peck to Solfinnur's lips.

"My Sol, if you want to reach a peak, you have to beg for it properly. I want to hear you ask for every little bit."

Solfinnur moaned, then he obeyed. "Please, master, touch me."  
"Touch you where, my Sol?"  
"Touch… my folds. Please."

Kerem laid a finger on his folds, but did nothing else.  
"I am touching them. Is this what you want my Sol? Or do you want to be more specific?"

Solfinnur moaned, realizing that Kerem really wanted him to describe and beg for every touch."  
"Please spear me with… your fingers, and rub my… my sweet spot, master."  
"With pleasure, my Sol."

And he did as Solfinnur had wanted, but again, he withdrew just as Solfinnur thought he might reach the peak.   
"Please, please, don't stop!"  
"Oh, I thought you might like me doing this instead…"

And Kerem removed the leather ring from his member, and with harsh pumps, he brought Solfinnur to the edge, but just as he thought he might spill, Kerem gripped the base of Solfinnur's member hard, and the peak did not come, thought Solfinnur was left panting, being denied his peak again. 

"Please, Master, please, anything." He was near incoherent with the want, the feeling, still caught in the darkness, reduced to feeling, and being the denied the pleasure that he had been building up to for so long. 

"Let's make a bargain, my Sol. You get a peak now, but in return, you do not get another one for a week. How does that sound?"

"Please, Master, anything, anything!"  
"Okay, since you begged so nicely, my Sol, I shall oblige."

And in tandem, Kerem's hands plunged into his folds at the same time as his other hand pumped Solfinnur's member, and with a shout, finally, finally!, Solfinnur spilled and the haze of his peak made the world and all sensation fade. 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, the blindfold had been removed and he was laying in bed beside Kerem, the ropes removed as well. 

"Back with me, my Sol?"  
"Yeah, Master." His voice was hoarse. He had probably shouted, loudly, at his release.   
"I was worried for a minute. Everything all right? Anything too sore? Hurting?"

Solfinnur took mental stock, but he felt fine, if exhausted. "I think I'm fine, just exhausted, Master."

"That's good. Now, sleep, you have a long week ahead of you."  
"A long week?"  
"You did agree to not have a peak for the whole week if I granted you one now, so, I'll hold you to that my Sol."

And though the memory was hazy, Solfinnur knew that he had agreed. His master could be so very mean. And it was no use to try to get out of it now. "Yes, master.", He answered a little glumly. 

"Don't sound so worried. I will have a lot of fun, and you will submit beautifully. Nothing to worry about."

Solfinnnur snuggled into Kerem's embrace, knowing that he would be put through his paces again in the week to come. But then again, it was what made this all so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this before midnight, it still counts, right?


	23. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur is introduced to lip paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so very innocent, I don't even know how I still call this kinktober. If talk of makeup squicks you, a warning might be in order? (But then, the title should be warning enough)
> 
> They kiss, at least.

"It is traditional for high holiday rituals. The red lips can be seen even from the far back of the audience. And it's a gift to your husband, making yourself pretty for him."

Jarai had brought the deep red tincture over and was applying it to their lips with a finger right now. 

"You have to be careful how much you use, a little is enough. See?"

Solfinnur looked at his friend and the difference the red color made on their face. "It's certainly… different."

"Shall I try on you? You have a mirror plate, don't you?"  
"I have a mirror plate, yes, but… I'm not sure this is for me."  
"You should try everything twice, First Consort Solfinnur. So, move here and let me apply it. Then you may decide if it is for you or not."

Solfinnur gave up on resisting. Jarai had given him so much good advice, and trying this lip colour wasn't really risky. Just… strange. 

"Fine, Jarai, do it. If I don't like it, I'll take if off again."  
"See, that's the good attitude."

Their fingers moved over Solfinnur's lips, and the soft colour stuck to his lips, it felt a little oily. It took a short while, then Jarai sat back and said: "All done."

Solfinnur stood up to get the mirror plate from his chest, and then sat back next to Jarai. He held up the mirror plate and looked at his reflection. It was very different, deep red lips making his lips look bigger and more plump. He moved his lips to tr different angles, trying to decide if he could like it. 

"I'm pretty sure Kerem would like it."  
"Yes, Jarai, but first the point is whether I like it." Sometimes, Jarai could be rather pushy. They probably were used to dealing with their teenage children too much. 

Solfinnur pursed his lips. It was very different, but it had an attractive air. Well, maybe he would try wearing it for the evening. He could still take it off if he decided not to care for it any more. 

"Fine, Jarai, you win again. I'll keep it on."

Just as he spoke, he heard a rustling from the curtain behind him. As he turned, expecting one of the servants, he was surprised to see his husband in the door. "Kerem!"

Jarai bowed to Kerem, but was soon told to rase his head, just as Kerem stepped closer to Solfinnur and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You look different, my Sol. A special occasion?"  
"Jarai was just showing me the lip paint."  
"It looks magnificent on you, my Sol."

Kerem's voice was lilting into a sultry tone, and Solfinnur didn't know how to react. Jarai knew more than enough about their bedroom life, as Solfinnur often sought them out for advice but… not like this. 

Fortunately, Jarai was good at taking a hint when they wanted to be. 

"If you'll excuse me, my King, First Consort. I'm sure we've run late again, I'll be taking my leave."

Solfinnur gave them a short wave, then he was alone with Kerem. 

"May I kiss these plush red lips of yours, my Sol? I am told the paint may be lost that way."  
"Well, it is not that useful if my lips can't be kissed anymore, will it? Kiss me, Kerem, and damn all the paint."

Kerem did oblige, but when he drew back, Solfinnur had to laugh.  
"The paint does not stay where it's supposed to, that's for sure."

Kerem looked at Solfinnur, grinning with the smeared red paint all over his lips. "Well, my Sol, I'm pretty sure we both look equally ridiculous now. But what does it matter? We might as well try where else the paint may stick."

And with that, he took Solfinnur's arm and led him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lipstick was not yet sold in -stick form, so... yeah, they refer to it as lip paint, and let's not get into the details of this most certainly being based on squished little red lice. (the red colour of which is still used as a red colorant to this day, sooooo if you're vegan: be on the lookout!)


	24. Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinur made a grave mistake, and will have to take his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, this contains forced body modification (piercings), Solfinnur DOES consent, but it's somewhat under duress. Caning as corporal punishment, heavy bondage and the act of piercing described. Discussions of infidelity (nobody is unfaithful, but it's discussed as immensly negative)  
> Also: public caning.

Solfinnur had realized his mistake the moment the words had left his mouth, but by then, it had been too late. He had backpedaled immediately, and the foreign noble had not taken his flirtatious offering seriously after all, but Solfinnur knew Kerem had overheard. And possibly others of the court. 

It had been meant as a bit of fun, since they Jilin dignitaries who were on a visit had repeatedly remarked upon the "frivolous" nature of Farhad culture, and in the relaxed atmosphere of the late dinner, Solfinnur had wanted to poke fun at his own status as a hostage bride who was sexually available to his husband. 

He really shouldn't have said "At some point of my life I might be spreading for another foreign master, and gladly." 

He knew how important fidelity to his husband was, even if the couplings in this land were often public and the Priestesses and temple acolytes changed around their ritual partners, a noble spouse must never ever stray from their husband. 

As soon as he realized his mistake, Solfinnur had stayed close to Kerem's side the rest of the night and rarely spoken at all. Kerem's gaze on him had been strained whenever their eyes met. 

Now, they were alone at last, and Solfinnur knew there would be hell to pay. 

"You realize that that was completely unacceptable. You are my consort, you must be mine exclusively, and there must never be any doubt about that."  
"I know and understand, my Master and king. I swear to never do anything ever again tha might cast doubt on my dovotion. I love you. I was caught up in the fun, and meant it as a bad joke. Please, forgive me." Solfinnur knelt at his husband's feet, prostrating himself and still knowing that words alone wouldn't be able to fix this.

"I know you're genuine, but others heard your remark. I need it made clear that your devotion to me is assured. You will be punished. And we will need to make other arrangements." 

"Anything, Kerem, anything to reassure you. Please, believe me, I didn't mean to betray you."

Kerem knelt down next to him, reaching out to raise Solfinnur's head, so they looked at each other at last. "I believe you, my Sol. But I need even my loudest critics at court to believe that you will never be unfaithful. And there is only one way to achieve that. I didn't want this for you, since it is a harsh and painful procedure. I will give you a choice to refuse it, but I warn you now that to do so might fuel rumours of your unfaithfulness for a long time."

Solfinnur was anxious at Kerem's severe tone, but he knew he had to face the repercussons of his studid actions. "What would silence the rumours, my Master and king?"

"Aside from a public caning, which will happen in any case, your folds would be pierced with rings so I can lock you up at will. It's a painful procedure, and healing takes 2 months. During the healing, your folds cannot be touched unless to clean. If you have a heat you'd be tied down in order not to touch yourself. Once the healing is complete, the rings can be pulled together and your folds will be sealed, so you may not spread for anyone but me."

Solfinnur gulped. It sounded terrifying. 

"It would always be up to me to seal you or not, but once you are ringed, the seal would also have to be seen when I have you in public. Otherwise, doubt may arise again."

Solfinnur closed his eyes for a moment, debating this.   
"After the healing, it would not impede any of my… sensations or health?"

"No, not at all. Should you carry our children, the rings will be removed as the pregnancy advances, so as not to cause harm during birth. And the rings are on your outer folds, they should not have any effect on your sensations at all."

Solfinnur thought about this, and thought about living with Kerem when his advisers might put the legitimacy of their future children in doubt, and nodded at last.

"Do it. I will bear this pain for my mistake, and have it serve as a reminder to myself that I need to do better. I will not have your reputation suffer for my mistake, Kerem."

Kerem stroke his hair once, then gave a kiss to his forehead. "You are a gift to me, my Sol, and I really wish it could be solved another way."

They hugged and went to bed, the situation resolved and Solfinnur sure in the knowledge that his apology had been accepted. He would worry about the punishment tomorrow. 

—

His public punishment was set to three days later. It was announced at dinner the evening before, and in the afternoon of the designated day, a small crowd of nobles gathered in the entrance hall of the palace. In the middle of the hall, Solfinnur was bent over and tied to a bench, naked from the waist down. Kerem stood next to him in one of his ceremonial garbs. 

"My First Consort has acted deeply inappropriate towards me as his Husband and King, and to our customs regarding marriage. He has apologized and regrets his failure. He will be corrected in the presence of those who witnessed his failings."

Kerem spoke with a loud and clear voice, as he did when addressing a crowd. Then, without much forther introduction, he stepped to Solfinnur's side so the cane he held was in position. 

"You will endure 15 lashes of the cane, and you will count them and thank for your correction with each lash."

And he began. Solfinnur was not warmed up, was not aroused, nothing could mitigate the pure and simple pain of being hit with the cane. Still, he had to obey.   
"One! Thank you for you correction, my king."

He screamed at the third lash, and cried after the seventh. Through his tears and screams, he still remembered to count and thank his husband. The pain burned in his backside, and he involuntarily moved against his bindings to escape the sensations, but the cane rained down on him again, and he screamed, and he counted "thirteen!" and he thanked Kerem for the correction, and another lash rained down on him. 

Then, it was finally the last one, and Solfinnur sobbed loudly at the relief of the pain no longer worsening, only spreading through him from his throbbing behind. He felt the ropes being untied, and Kerem's hands around him, holding him close. 

"Shhhh, it's fine, it's over, my Sol."

He was carried, and laid down on a bed.   
Slowly, his thoughts cleared. He was on Kerem's bed, laying on his side, Kerem's hand spreading an ointment on his backside. 

"Are you with me again, my Sol?"  
Solfinnur swallowed and answered a low "Yes, my king."

"No need for formalities, we are alone. I will spread this ointment, and then you get a final choice. I know you said you wanted this to be over as fast as possible. But this punishment was already harsh on you. We can wait a few more days for the ringing."

Solfinnur's head was mostly clear of the haze the pain had put there by now.   
"No. If we do it today, we still have a chance my next heat will be after everything is healed. I will endure it today."

Kerem gave a small sigh, but continue dto spread the ointment, then he moved away from behind Solfinnur. 

"It will be best if you wear a long tunic and nothing underneath for the trip to the temple. Can you get up?"

Solfinnur moved, grimacing at the renewed sting in his backside. But it was bearable. 

He got up and took the long tunic Kerem held out for him, shrugging out of the shirt he still wore to put on the tunic. Then he slipped into his sandals and looked at Kerem expectantly.

"Fine. Let's go to the temple. One of the priestesses should have everything ready."

And so they went. 

Solfinnur was ushered into one of the private rooms, where a high bench with some weird additional arms was set up. 

One of the temple acolytes helped him to lay down on the bech after disrobing, then his legs were spread wide, and his feet put into the stirrup-like constructions at the end of the weird arms. So that was what this was for. His legs were tied down, his arms and torso also bound to the bnech. Last, his member was encased in a leather sheath, drawn away from his folds and secured around his belly and the bench with a belt.

He couldn't move anything other than his head, and he was completely exposed. But for what was to come, this was probably necessary, as the priestess needed space to work - she would set 6 rings into his folds, and to to so in the right places, Solfinnur mustn't move. 

Kerem stood at his head, a hand on Solfinnur's hair. He seemed more anxious than Solfinnur himself.

The priestess came in and set down a number of needles on a low table next to Solfinnur's legs. Then she checked the knots and buckles that kept Solfinnur bound.  
"Everything seems in order. I will ring your folds with three rings to each side, First Consort. Healing should take 2 months. You must not touch the rings or your folds in that time, other than to apply the healing salves and clean everything daily. Always use fresh, clean water to clean." Her eyes went to Kerem. "My king, he must absolutely not be penetrated inside his folds, and I would discourage penetration to his hole as well, since that might also put friction to the healing rings."

"I understand, and vow to heed your advice."

"Well, then let's get to it."  
She took one of her needles, but Kerem put a hand over Solfinnur's eyes then and he could no longer see what she was doing. He felt his folds touched ad stretched, and then a sharp hot pain pierced through him, as the needle was pushed through his left fold. 

Two more sharp stabs of pain followed shortly after, then there was some fiddling around, which didn't hurt like the piercing itself had, bt felt weird and set a pulsating low pain going in his folds. Then, the feelings of his left fold being stretched and prodded ceased completely. 

Next, his right fold was taken in hand, and again, the sharp hot pain of the needle piercing him shot through his body. He panted, and Kerem's hand caressed his hair, still holding his eyes closed. 

Two sharp stabs of pain followed, then the weird sensation of the rings being placed in the pierced holes was back, and then it was over. 

Kerem took his hand off Solfinnur's eyes, and he saw the priestess packing away some bloodied needles. She gave a short bow to kerem, then she left, as Kerem himself started to untie Solfinnur. 

"How does it feel, my Sol?"  
"It's pulsing, but I think the caning feels worse for now."  
Kerem continued to untie Solfinnur, until at last he was free again.   
"I will help you with cleaning and the salve, unless you would rather do it yourself. Can you stand or shall I carry you?"

Solfinnur got up, but he felt that it would be inopportune to walk normally.  
"I will walk funny, but I can walk. Could you hand me the tunic?"

Kerem even helped him into the tunic, and then, very slowly, they made their way out of the temple. 

"You were very brave, my Sol. I will always remember how you accepted this for me."

Solfinnur gave his husband a small smile. "I would give you anything, for I know you will cherish it, my Master." And he kissed Kerem on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, this is what happens when I have time to write, I put out an actual short story with heavy kink.   
> This might turn out to not be compliant with the main storyline, because I'm not sure I actually want this to happen, not least of all because in the full storyline I would have to make time for the long healing period.   
> But then, I'd love to play around with the "sewn shut"-theme that this story opened up... We'll see.


	25. Be My Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerem and SOlfinnur planned on celebrating the holiday of the Cat. Solfinnur doesn't really grasp the concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying for humour, but I don't think I did well.   
> Warning: petplay, mentions of fictional religions and gods.

Solfinnur was wearing the fur ears in his hair and the furry gloves on his hand and had the furry tail falling over his legs, attached to a harness that was held by belts around his hips and legs. 

He felt pretty ridiculous. 

Kerem looked at him expectantly. Solfinnur got on all fours on the bed and gave a "meow".

Kerem looked crestfallen.

"You are not taking this seriously, are you, Solfinnur?"  
"I don't know what you want me to do. I have furry stuff on me and was told to act like a cat. What do cats even do all day? I didn't think I should hunt mice, or should I? But these gloves are utterly useless if I am supposed to do that."

Kerem's face had a shocked look on it that was a rare expression.

"Cats don't just hunt mice! Have you never looked at the palace cats?"  
"I tend to throw them out of my rooms when they decide to sleep on my bed. I don't care for their fur in my bed."  
"You don't like cats." It sounded like an accusation from Kerem.  
"I think cats are good for hunting vermin, but I don't care for them aside that, no."

"But cats are so much more! They are these glorious willful creatures, sensual and elegant, prone to laziness until their hunting instincts are awakened. And one of the lesser gods is the Cat, they are the patron to lazy indulgence in the bedroom. Hasn't anyone taught you that?"

Solfinnur shook his head. His lessons with the priestesses had focused on the great Gods, learning the duality of the Cultivator and Nurturer. 

Kerem looked crestfallen all over again. 

"Maybe… you just tell me about them? And… we try again next year?"

Kerem sighed. Then he nodded, and plucked the ears out of Solfinnur's hair. 

"These do look good on you, though.", He said as they put everything in a chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur is not a Cat Person, and I feel Kerem so much, I don't understand how other people don't appreciate these furry little masters in the home. *pets her dumb cute cat and her elegant bitchy cat*


	26. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur had learned to like the bruises that the ropes sometimes leave on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rope bondage, bruises, discussions of intentional bruising.

As Kerem slowly unwound the ropes from Solfinnur's legs, Solfinnur saw the red marks they had left on his skin. The grain of the rope had pressed a pattern into his skin, leaving traces behind for a time.

When his wrists were freed, the red marks there were darker, the pattern more intense than on his legs. Maybe they would actually leave bruises. 

Kerem liked to kiss the marks afterwards. He worshipped Solfinnur's body anew, trailing his tongue along the red lines, sometimes sensually, sometimes tickling. He also probed if Solfinnur had any lasting damage, had feelings of numbness or lasting bruises.

Most of the time, the marks faded fast. The next morning, nothing visible was left of the bindings, soreness or tenderness in some limbs might stay, but it was not visible on the skin. 

On the rare occasion that a mark stayed for longer, Solfinnur was equally obsessed with it as Kerem. In the beginning, Kerem had worried and observed closely, asking if Solfinnur felt lasting pain or if anything was numb. But as Solfinnur did not mind the lasting small bruises much, Kerem had started to view them with a different hunger, and Solfinnur's interest had been incited at the attention. 

As their bedroom games evolved, Solfinnur's hunger for the marks grew. Now, as Kerem unwound the ropes, and he saw the darker red on his wrists that usually heralded a bruise, he couldn't hold back the thought anymore.

"I want you to mark me, Kerem."

Kerem looked up from where he had rolled up the rope. 

"Mark you?"

"I love to see the bruises you leave with the ropes. And I know you love them too. I want to carry a reminder on my skin, of your power over my body."

Kerem was silent as he rolled up the rest of the rope. Then, he laid it aside and looked Solfinnur in the eyes.   
"Do you want one permanent mark or do you want me to leave bruises on you whenever you submit to me?

Solfinnur thought about it.   
"I don't think I want one permanent mark. I just love the way the bruises come directly from your power, and how they change and remind me, and how they can show up on so many parts of my body. Always reflecting just what you did to me last."

Kerem nodded.

"I understand. And I think I might just oblige you, my Sol. Because I also love the way you bruise, with your light skin and the colorful way it shows for days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rope marks are pretty. I love illustrations of rope marks. Then again, I also love any art featuring rope bondage. so aesthetic. 
> 
> Also: whoa, last week, and I'm still here and it looks good! 
> 
> I think I'm on top of this training excercise for NaNo in November. If I get rid of the work appointments (court appearances I'd have to attend) in November and can actually take 2 weeks off, I might actually, for the first time in my life, get those 50k done. Life goals!


	27. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur tried to keep a secret. Kerem isn't playing entirely fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rope bondage, edging.

It was difficult to hide anything from Kerem. First of all, he was the king, so all servants ultimately answered to him, and it was impossible to do anything in this palace without at least one servant knowing of it. Most of the time, Solfinnur guessed that all the servants knew about things happening in the palace, but they also were very loyal and did not talk about intimate matters to others. But they still answered to their king, naturally.

Secondly, Solfinnur's plan was dependent on a craftsmen making the gift. So, Solfinnur needed to make contact with an outsider, which naturally disrupted his usual schedules and drew attention. He could not be nearly as subtle about it as he liked. He also had to take into account that he mustn't meet with a man without a chaperone, so witnesses were also a must. 

Thirdly, Kerem was just so cursed observant. He noticed so much, and he was also very focused on Solfinnur a lot of the time. It was nice, in general, to receive so much attention from his husband, but now it was plain inconvenient. 

Still, somehow, Solfinnur had actually managed to place his order with the craftsman and Kerem was none the wiser - yet. But two days after he had placed the order, Kerem led him from dinner early and had that glint in his eyes that heralded a… special evening. 

He tied Solfinnur up, but then, he didn't touch him at all. 

"It has come to my attention, my dear Sol, that you are hiding something from me."  
Solfinnur wasn't sure how to respond. But if he gave up now, his plan to surprise Kerem would be worthless. Bluff? Play dumb?

"I have a few secrets, my Master. I wouldn't know which one you mean."  
"Do you think it is wise for a consort to have secrets from his husband?"  
"I think it is natural that everyone has a few secrets only to themselves."  
"Do you, now?"

Then, he finally started touching Solfinnur. And in no time, Solfinnur was hard and wet, moaning from the pleasure his husband bestowed on him.

And just as he was approaching his peak, Kerem stopped. 

After a minute, Solfinnur was clearheaded enough to realize that Kerem was asking him something.   
"So, will you tell me your secret now?"  
"No? It wouldn't be a secret anymore?"  
"Well, then I shall be a little more persuasive, hm?"

And over the next hour or so, Kerem brought Solfinnur close to his peak five times, always stopping just short, letting him calm down, until he started up again. 

Solfinnur was sweating and straining against the ropes, and he began thinking that maybe he should just tell Kerem something, in the hope that he would grant him release and not prolong this exquisite torture. 

Kerem asked him every time he stopped touching him. And this time, Solfinnur answered.

"I… prepared a gift for you. It was supposed to be a surprise."  
He was out of breath, panting as he talked. 

Kerem touched him then, and finally, finally Solfinnur was allowed to reach his peak, and the world was white when he came. 

When he was aware of his surroundings again, Kerem had already freed him from the ropes and was carrying him to the bed. 

"I'm looking forward to your present, Solfinnur. You may of course keep your secrets.But for future reference I know now a little bit more about where your breaking point is."

Solfinnur nuzzled into Kerem's neck. "Making me aroused like that was torture. And I always knew it would be hard to keep your present a secret."

"I still don't know what it is, my Sol. So don't tell me. I want this to be a surprise at least."

Solfinnur nodded, then he drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice how Kerem hissed him before laying down to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, better late than never, huh?  
> As I'm starting NaNo now, I'm not sure when I will get the last few snippets online. I might write them to decompress from NaNo? 
> 
> Also, as NaNo will take priority, I'll probably not update the mains storyline in the next few weeks. Chapter 4 ist half-written, but, as you can see, my timetable didn't allow for stuff. I'm sorta hoping that the soft shutdown in Germany will lead to canceled work appointments (I had court dates set for EVERY week until christmas ;_;), which would allow me to take two weeks of vacation. that time would be reserved for NaNo and other writing. 
> 
> I recently made an english language Twitter account, so if you wanna hit me up, talk about the fic etc., follow me on cosandkinkaza on Twitter. (I talk cosplay, fanfics and kinky stuff there!)


End file.
